


Afternooner

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words:  Closet Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternooner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink with the prompt of: Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy/Riza: interrupted sex - a not so secret rendezvous.   
> Thanks to D. M. Evans for the edits.  
> Disclaimer: Oddly enough, Ms. Arakawa didn't give me the rights to FMA for my birthday this year. I'll have to beg harder next year.

* * *

Roy ran his fingers up the inside of Riza's thigh, barely pausing when he reached the damp silk of her panties. He allowed himself a dismayed, "Why are you wearing these?" only to get a cuff on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up." Riza glared at him, expression fierce. "Sir."

That just meant he had to work harder to make her melt. Roy figured he was up to that challenge, stroking her through her underwear. Her body moved involuntarily in response to his fingers and Roy grinned what he knew had to be an infuriating grin. Riza's glare didn't quite soften, but her brows weren't quite as furrowed and her cheeks flushed. She bit her lip.

Roy swept his fingertips around her clit, rubbing it through her panties. Breath hitching, Riza clutched at his shoulders. Her fingers were so strong, he wondered briefly if she'd leave bruises. She arched into his touch, lashes fluttering. Roy kissed the corner of her mouth, feathering more kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear. He caught her lobe in his teeth, biting softly. Riza hissed, her hips flexing against his hand. The tension made her body fairly hum. "Touch me, Riza," he murmured.

Her hands moved quickly, unbuttoning his trousers and sliding the zipper down. She didn't hesitate or tease, no, not right now, calloused fingers slipping inside the wool of his uniform and on to the warm silk of his boxers. Riza touched him through the fabric, a quick stroke, before shoving the elastic down and taking his dick in her hand.

His eyes nearly rolling back in his head, Roy bit back a moan. It always felt so good, especially stolen minutes like this, even if they were in a supply closet. He knew they had little time, that they needed to go back to work soon, but Riza had that look in her eye when he'd glanced over, like she was going to actually shoot someone, and Roy knew of an excellent way to rid her of that tension. That it transformed it into another type of tension entirely – well, he was an alchemist, after all. "God." He wished he had a condom. _Plan ahead next time, Mustang._ Of course, keeping a tin of condoms in the desk might lead to discussions he really didn't want to be having.

"Roy." And from the insistent tone to Riza's voice, Roy knew he'd better pay a bit more attention to her than his own thoughts.

Lipping her earring, Roy twisted his fingers under the damp fabric of her panties. She was so hot and wet, his first two fingers slipped right inside. Riza whined when he curled his digits, her eyes closing tightly. Roy pistoned his fingers into her. Her fingers tightened around his shaft.

The voice came from outside the supply closet, a shout of, "Oi. Mustang!"

Riza gasped. It wasn't in pleasure. Roy swore. Someone pounded on the door. "What are you doing in there?" The doorknob rattled and the door swung open, showing Edward Elric's wide-eyed stare.

"I'm going to _kill_ him." Roy kissed Riza hard.

Riza shoved him back. Letting go of Roy's flagging penis, she pulled her pistol, cocking it in Edward's face. "Not if I kill him first."

* * *


End file.
